Country Love
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Haruka and Michiru take Minako and Makoto out for a country adventure that they will never forget. Note: This story was written for a contest and it contains shoujo-ai.


Country Love

By: Queen Momoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I am just a poor author who just wants people to enjoy reading. So don't sue me. You won't get anything but a headache. Written: 8/30/02

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hurry up," Haruka yelled impatiently back into the house. The predawn darkness still covered the sleeping Tokyo, as Haruka paced back out to her waiting car. Michiru peeked out of the house's front door at her frustrated lover and just as quickly she ducked back inside the house. Michiru giggled as she went to fetch the two girls who were moving slowly from sleep filled limbs.

A minute later Michiru had led the yawning Minako and Makoto out of the house and to the car. Haruka jumped into the driver's seat as soon as the two younger girls were seated and buckled up in the backseat. Michiru made a show of slowly taking her time to get into the passenger side seat. At least until Haruka reached over and dragged her into the seat. Smiles covered both women's faces as their little show drew to a close. Michiru shut her door, effectively signaling Haruka that she could drive. Haruka glanced back quickly at the girls, who were asleep in the backseat, and shook her head. Unconsciously they had let themselves lean against each other for support while they slept.

Haruka floored her Toyota 2000GT out of the driveway and onto the streets of Tokyo. The car went flying through the still nighttime traffic and headed towards the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Do you have an appointment this morning Haruka?" Michiru asked slyly as she opened the violin case that had been placed under her seat.

"Why Michiru," Haruka said innocently. "What are you talking about? I would never plan an appointment when we have an outing scheduled."

Michiru just smiled knowingly at Haruka before turning back to the tuning of her violin. As Michiru finished the tuning of her violin, Haruka pulled up to the last traffic signal before Tokyo would vanish behind them. The red Skyline that had pulled up next to her left side at the red light revved its engine. Haruka smiled winningly past Michiru and the to driver in the Skyline. Michiru brought her violin to her chin in preparation for beginning, while Haruka turned up the CD that had been playing.

"Please baby save me!" Blasted through the car as a new track started, immediately raising the two girls in the back from their peaceful slumber. Michiru began playing her violin in unison with the opening of the song, while Haruka revved her engine accepting the challenge of the Skyline. As the signal turned green, both cars launched. 

Haruka sped through the forested countryside, not having slowed down after she had won the race against the Skyline. Minako went sliding again back across the seat and back into Makoto's lap for the twelfth time that morning as Haruka drove around another corner. A permanent blush seemed to have settled over both Minako and Makoto's faces.

Minako tried to lift her face from between Makoto's lap, but another curve had firmly planted it right back where it had been. Finally lifting herself off of Makoto, Minako flew into her side of the car as another curve was rounded. Makoto, who had been seated quite firmly in her seat, now found herself sprawled on top of Minako.

"Sorry, Minako-chan," Makoto said quickly, blushing more than before, as she moved herself back over to her side of the car.

"It's okay Mako-chan," Minako replied softly. "Hey, Haruka-san, do you think that you could slow down a bit on the corners? As much fun as flying is, I'd like to get to the stables in one piece with the least amount of bruises," Minako managed to squeak out before she was once again deposited in Makoto's lap.

Haruka smiled as she looked in her rearview mirror at where the two girls were tangled together. "What did you say Minako-chan?" Haruka tossed back. "You want to go faster around the corners? No problem, you haven't seen anything yet." Haruka's grin grew wider as she depressed the accelerator more.

Michiru opened her door and stepped out into the morning sun and fresh country air. With her right hand she delicately fluffed her hair back into its original position. Haruka smiled smugly as she also stepped out of the car, stretching after the long drive. Leaning slowly back into the car to look at the two girls still in the backseat, Haruka spoke, "Are you girls going to come out of the car or just mess around in the backseat of my car?"

Minako's indignant and semi-outraged retort was muffled as Haruka shut her door and walked over to where Michiru was standing. Haruka extended her arm for Michiru, ignoring Michiru's clicking of her tongue. Some slight squeaks issued from the car as Makoto and Minako exited the car, each with a deep red blush. As the two girls made their way over to where Haruka and Michiru waited by the stable doors, they avoided all contact.

"Hi. Welcome back you two," A perky brown-haired woman said to the two older women, who just smiled winningly back at her. "And who are these two? I don't believe that I've ever seen them."

"Hello Syn," Michiru said. "These two are our friends, Minako and Makoto. We wanted to take them out on a special ride." Michiru leaned in close to Syn to whisper so that the two younger girls could not hear. "They're new."

Syn's eyes lit up as she looked at the two girls who were standing a foot apart and refusing to look at each other. A slight giggle escaped from her as she caught both girls trying to sneak looks at the other without being noticed.

"Well, I have the two perfect horses for them. Joe and Hildagard will be just perfect." The mischief in Syn's eyes danced around as she ran into the stables to bring out the two horses in question. A minute or so later Syn re-emerged leading the reins of a white mare and a brown stallion with a white mark down its nose. After eyeing the two girls up and down she gave the reins of the mare to Minako and the stallion's reins to Makoto. "Have a nice ride!" Syn's cheerful voice brought the two still blushing girls back to reality and the horses that they now found themselves holding.

"Up you go!" Haruka said as she clasped her hands together to help boost Minako up into the saddle. After making sure that Minako was in the seat she went over to assist Makoto. 

Once both girls were seated on their horses, Haruka slapped the mare on the rump causing her to take off into the woods. Minako's scream of terror filled the air as her horse took off at a full run. Makoto sat in shock for a second before spurring her stallion after Minako's mare, leaving a smiling group of three women behind.

Makoto spurred Joe faster to catch up with Hildagard and Minako. As they wound through the forest along unmarked paths, Makoto began to gain on the runaway Minako and her horse. Leaning over Joe's neck, Makoto stretched forward to grab Minako's reins.

By now, Minako's screams had stopped and now only soft whimpers were escaping from her as she clung to Hildagard for all she was worth. The feeling of the reins being pulled out of her hands and then her horse slowing down finally made its way through her brain. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself staring into Makoto's worried emerald green eyes. Minako felt her breath catch in her throat as Makoto leaned in closer to her.

"Mina-chan," Makoto's voiced softly as she leaned in closer to Minako's face to get a better look at her brilliant blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

Minako managed a weak nod. "Can we," Minako's voice was thin as she spoke. "Get off these horses, please?"

Makoto immediately leapt off of her horse and gave Minako a hand from which she could use to help her dismount from her mare. Minako quickly accepted Makoto's hand and soon found her feet firmly planted on the ground. Minako looked hesitantly into Makoto's still worried filled eyes and managed to offer a weak smile to her savior.

While the two girls were distracted with each other, the two horses took off through the woods and back to the stables. By the time the two girls finally broke eye contact, the two horses were no where in sight. Makoto looked angrily around to see if the horses had gone to drink from the river. Finally Makoto turned her attention back to Minako, only to find her hiccuping and blinking back tears.

"Mina-chan? What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Mako-chan," Minako hiccuped out. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not!" Makoto quickly spoke up. Makoto led Minako to a small boulder next to the river where they had been left.

"Yes it is! I was the one who convinced you to come along. It was my horse who ran away. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be lost in these stupid woods by a stupid river." Minako's voice kept getting softer with each of her self-accusations.

"Stop it. Stop it this instant Mina-chan. I will not hear you put yourself down, do you hear me? It was my choice to come along with you. It was my decision to follow you. It was me who let go of the horses. And if anyone is to blame, it's Haruka-san. She was the one who slapped your horse in the first place, Mina-chan," Makoto said vehemently.

Makoto looked down and saw that they were still holding hands. Blushing, Makoto let go of Minako's hand and looked away. Minako giggled slightly at Makoto's antics, before she was also blushing at the thought that they had just been holding hands. Silence descended over the two girls as they sat by the river wondering if anyone would be able to find them and what they should say or do next.

As the time slowly ticked by, a devious smile slowly spread over Minako's face as an idea came to her. She slowly moved her right hand so that it was submerged in the river. She also kept an eye on Makoto to make sure that she had not noticed Minako's slow movements. As fast as lightning, Minako brought her cupped hand out of the water sending a splash of the cold river water over and onto Makoto.

Makoto let out a startled gasp as she found herself with a very damp shoulder and head. Turning around, she found Minako grinning impishly at her. Makoto also noticed that Minako's hand was in the river. Her eyes widened as she tried to cover herself before another wave of cold water found itself onto her. Eyes ablaze with a challenge, Makoto retaliated against Minako, initiating an all out water war.

Haruka and Michiru mounted Joe and Hildagard. The two horses had long since returned from their delivery of the two girls to the river. Syn had just laughed as the two horses returned without riders and gave each horse several lumps of sugar before leading them out to their pasture. All three women hoped that the other two girls had figured things out by the time Haruka and Michiru would arrive to "rescue" them. Of course, the girls' two rescuers were also the two conspirators of the whole excursion. But they didn't have to know that.

"Ready?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"Should be. We've given them plenty of time," Haruka replied as she gently urged Joe into a walk. "But there's no hurry."

Michiru just laughed lightly as she pulled Hildagard up beside Joe along the path and smiled lovingly at her life partner. The sounds of the forest and of the horses walking were the only sounds as the two women rode in comfortable silence to where their two friends would be waiting. After riding around for about a half an hour, the two women found themselves looking down at Minako and Makoto, who were sprawled out on the forest floor. The girls' each held onto the other's hand as they lay on the soft forest ground.

"There you two are. Michiru and I have been searching for you two for hours. We really began to worry when Joe and Hildagard returned without you. Are you both all right?" Haruka asked, after she had dismounted and walked over to where the two were on the ground.

"We're just fine Haruka-san. Aren't we Mako-chan?" Minako said as she lightly squeezed Makoto's hand.

"Of course. We knew that you guys would find us," Makoto replied.

"That's good," Michiru smiled as she moved forward to let Haruka mount behind her on Joe. "Well, you guys get on Hildagard and then follow us back to the stables."

Minako eyed Hildagard warily but immediately calmed once Makoto had sent a reassuring squeeze through their still joined hands. After having Minako mount first, Makoto came to rest behind her and wrapped her arms around Minako's slim waist. With all four people securely on the horses, Haruka let Joe take them to the edge of the river and along it, back towards the stables.

"Do you girl's know what this river is called?" Michiru called back to the couple behind her.

"No, what's it called?" Makoto asked.

"Love's Key. Fitting name, don't you think?"

"Yes." Minako said, as she leaned back into Makoto's chest and drifted off into a light sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~

NOTES:

Okay. ^^ I know absolutely nothing about cars or street racing. What I do sorta know, I learned from Initial D. I don't own the song either. It is from Initial D. The song is called "Save Me". I can honestly imagine a violin accompaniment with it. ^__^ The song is really cool, so everyone should listen to it and the rest of the Initial D songs. They're really good for driving and racing. ^___^ Anyway, hope ya liked. 

Just an FYI, Haruka is driving her yellow car. ^^ If you want info and stuffies about it, I recommend http://www.hit-stars.com/haruka/transport.html 

Q. Momoko ^_~


End file.
